This new miniature rose plant originated as a seedling of a hybrid produced by me at my nursery at Watsonville, Calif., and resulting from my crossing of the variety `Candia` with pollen from an unknown seedling selected from nursery plants maintained for breeding purposes, the objective of this crossing being to produce a well-balanced, profusely blooming variety for growing in a 4 in. pot. The present variety appearing to meet my objectives, was propagated by me by means of cuttings at Watsonville with very satisfactory results and such propagation was continued under my direction through several successive generations which demonstrated conclusively that the novel characteristics of my selected seedling would hold true from generation to generation and appeared to be firmly fixed.